Pokey Oaks Academy
by CocoxPie
Summary: The PPG got some unexpected news, news that will change their life. THEY ARE GOING TO A NEW SCHOOL. But not just any school...an all BOYS (until freshman year) school, Wait what? Yes, you heard me. ALL BOYS SCHOOL and there is no going back now. What will they do? Who will they meet? The professor really messed up this time..Rated T because it does have swearing and...stuff...hehe.
1. The big news

**Another story! Yaaay! This one is a bit...different.**

 **Buttercup: I don't like where this is going...**

The Powerpuff girls have given up on fighting crime since all of the villains have given up on doing crimes. Not much has been heard about the Rowdyruff boys only that they are now like normal teenage boys going to school and everything. The powerpuffs go to pokey oaks high school where they have lots of friends. They are now 15 and everything in their lives was fine until the news arrived.

"WHAT WHY!?" The girls yelled un unison

"It will be fun girls! Its a new experience for you!"

"No, no, no NO! What about all our friends! we can't transfer schools!" The raven haired girl said.

"Dont worry girls pokey oaks academy is a nice place and besides there is no turning back now I already payed and its not cheap"

"Ok fine….." The leader of the puffs said.

"I guess…." The blue eyed girl agreed.

"Gah! FINE!" The last one said

They proceeded to leave and go to their room to talk.

"Well lets start packing" Blossom said

"Ok! It will be fun!" Bubbles said while packing

"Yeah I guess"

Buttercup: Hey guys Im gonna go to the park I'll be back in 15 mins k?

Blossom: Sure!

At the park

Mitch: Hey! Butterbutt!

Buttercup: Hi Mitch.

"I have horrible news!" They say in unison

Mitch: Haha okay you first.

Bc: I am transferring to pokey oaks academy

Mitch: No shit! Me too!

Bc: Really? I guess its not bad news anymore! I wont be able to see some of my friends everyday but at least I'll be able to be my best friend!

Mitch: Yeah but bc Pokey oaks academy is a boys school

Bc: Wait what? Ugh! The professor was so blind that he didn't realize it was a boys school!

Mitch: But chill! Its only boys up to Freshman year so just survive 1 year as a boy It will be fun!

Bc: I guess so…But I need to tell this to my sisters… Bye mitch

Mitch: Bye butterbutt

Bc: Shut it!

After 2 weeks

Blossom: Okay girls this is it!

Bubbles: I dont know about this

Buttercup: Its only for 1 year

Blossom had on a dirty blonde hair wig and green contacts. Bubbles had on a brown haired wig and Very dark blue contacts and Buttercup had on a blonde hair wig and brown contacts.

Blossom: Okay well here goes nothing

Bc: yup

Bubbles: You said it

 **Bc's P.O.V**

"watch out!"

I started to look for my room until some dude rammed his skateboard on my feet

"Owww! That hurt!" I said in my boy voice

"Sorry dude didn't see you there" He was a raven haired boy with forest green eyes.

"Huh? Butch?"

"The hell man how did you know my name?! I don't know you!"

'crap'

"Uh ummm… I'm Physic?" I answered

"Oh uh in that case cool"

"Sup Im butch well you know that uh whats your name"

"Hi Im bu- uh my friends call me Bc"

"cool Im bunking In room 47 You?"

"Same"

'NoooooO! of all ppl why him'

"Cool!"

"Yeah…Cool"

'No! not cool! Its gonna be hell!'

"Well see ya!"

With that he skated off but seriously they let him skate in the school building?!

My feet hurttt -_- || The idiot is gonna pay!

 **Blossoms P.O.V**

"Are you a new student?"

"EEEK!"

"You have a girlish scream haha"

"Oh-" I said in my normal voice "I mean oh umm thanks?" I said in my boy voice

"It was just you startled me and it was my instincts to scream and yes I am new I have a scholarship to go here and I can't wait to begin studying!"

"What are you a nerd?"

Who the heck does this red head think he is wait…

"Brick?"

"Ye- What the hell? You know my name?"

"Uhhh no! I just ummm saw a wall that was made of bricks…yeah…Ummm haha"

"Oh okay then…Well I'm brick!" Puts out hand

So I decide to shake his hand until

"Bzzzzzzz!"

"hahahahahaha!"

"What was that for!" I yelled

"Well if you know me a.k.a the brickster you know that I love to electro-shock people with my prank button! Anyway what room do you have?"

"23 You?"

"Same!"

"Oh….great!"

'Im screwed'

"So do you have a name?"

"Yeah its… uhh Simon!

"Okay cool Lets hang out sometime! Gtg"

 **Bubbles P.O.V**

Okay room 69 room 69 Where is room 69!

"Hi!"

"Huh? oh hi. boomer?" I said in my boy voice

"Yeah Im boomer! And- Hey how did you know?!"

"Uhhh You look like a boomer?"

"Oh okay anyway are you lost?"

"I cant find room 69"

"okay! Follow me thats my room!"

In the room

Boomer: I didn't catch your name

Bubbles: Its bubbles

Boomer: Bubbles oh… well thats a girly name for a boy

Bubbles: UH OH! uh might as well tell you anyway

Boomer: Tell me what?

Bubbles: Well Im actually a girl dressed up as a boy because *explains*

Boomer: Oh okay can I see how you look?

Bubbles: I guess so

I take of my wig and contacts

"Okay!"

"wow! You are very pretty!"

"Heh thanks"

"wait a second…Bubbles? as in the super hero?"

 **Chun chun chun... cliffie! Well not really because I am posting the next chapter now XD bye my readers!**


	2. Getting to know each other part 1

**Chapter 2**

 **I don't own PPGZ AND RRBZ**

 **Bubbles P.O.V**

"Ehehehe yeah as in the super hero"

"Okay!"

"Wait…You don't mind?"

"No why would I- I mean we aren't villains anymore so lets just get along"

"Okay! Friends?"

"Friends!"

We talked a bit and laughed at jokes. Boomer isn't all bad he's funny and kind.

 **Buttercups P.O.V**

"Hey Bc"

"Hi bitch"

"Its Butch"

"Whatever"

"What's up with you?"

"I hate my life"

"Why?"

"One I have to go to this boring academy Two I left all my friends and Three I have a room with YOU of all people"

"Well the academy isn't all bad once you get to know it and also you can visit your friends its not like they are dead and why are you so upset with sharing a room with me I mean you don't even know me"

"I know you enough to know that I am gonna hate you"

"Why?"

"Nevermind…"

…

…

…

…

"So…What do you like to do or do you have a hobby"

"I like skateboarding"

"Mee to!" He said getting all jumpy and twitching a lot. Yep same old Butch.

"Yeah but it seems like you are a bad skater"

"Why is that?"

"My feet still hurt!"

"I said watch out!" He crossed his arms and pouted.

"Very mature butch very mature"

"So, do you like soccer?"

"Are you an idiot?"

"Okay so you don't like soccer"

"I do you asshole!"

"Lets do a match 1 on 1"

"Sure"

"But I don't think you can beat me"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Not for me!"

"Why you little…"

"Catch me if you can!"

He is so immature.

 **Normal P.O.V**

The two played for around an hour but none made a goal they went 0 to 0

"Man you're good" Butch said

"You're not so bad also if I say so myself"

"Woah I have never seen Butch play against someone so intensely" Boomer said from his room window.

"Yeah same with BC"

"So she's your sister?"

"Yeah but remember don't tell"

He nodded.

"Okay thats it lets have a truce okay?" Butch said

"Yeah I'm beat"

Silence between the two as they drank water and sat at the benches for a rest. Butch on one bench and buttercup on another. Buttercup couldn't help but stare at Butch he had changed a lot since they where kids. He was a bit more attractive than before. Buttercup actually began to like how he looked.

'What are you thinking! Uh! Stupid hormones!'

"Uhh are you gay bc?"

She spit out her drink "What?! No!"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you think that?''

"It looks like your checking me out"

Buttercup blushed slightly because Butch had caught her checking him. Luckily Butch didn't notice, either because he was too far away to realize or because he thought it was from all the running and playing with the ball.

"Are you?" She was slightly curious.

"No, of course not no offense to people who are"

"Okay"

…

…

…

…

"So how about lets head back to the room?"

"Yeah sure" He responded

 **Not much of a cliff hanger there but REVIEW! I'll be posting often.**


	3. Getting to know each other part 2

**So I haven't posted in a while and an idea just slammed into my face….so yah FUDGING REVIEW! And enjoy the story :)**

 **Mitch's P.O.V**

'Pant, Pant' Late, late LATE! I am so late to the stupid assembly! Almost there-

"CRASH"

"Hey watch were your- oh hey Butter-BC, hey Bc haha…ouch my head hurts"

"Hey! I was looking for you-"

"Wait were's your wig and contacts?"

"Thats the point! Girls are finally able to attend the school! That was basically the whole assembly."

"Awesome!"

"But-"

"Uh oh there's a 'but' 'buts' are always bad"

"You got that right…I share a room with Butch AGAIN"

"Butch? Really? He's a nice dude"

" _nice?_ From what world do you come from? Oh and here's your schedule"

"Thanks. First period- Math. You?"

"P.E"

"Lucky!"

"Haha well the bell's gonna ring see ya!"

Math…..I hate my life T-T

 **Buttercup's P.O.V**

"Okay class! My name is Miss Marin I am your gym teacher. Today since everyone is new here lets do a 'get to know each other game"

'Awwwwww' the class groaned

"The partners are already made and NO TRADING PARTNERS. Each and everyone of you will spend 2-4 hours with these handcuffs attached to your partner to see how the other lives then when your done you come to me for the key m'kay? Good. Now the partners are:

Princess and Cody

Jake and Jackson

Mike and Jenny

Butch and Buttercup-

Thats all I needed to hear to know that the rest of this day is going to be a living, BURNING hell.

 **After Class**

'RIIIIIIIIIINGGGG'

"Well, well, well if it isn't miss hardcore goody two shoes"

"Quiet you idiot this is a one time thing and NO funny business"

The teacher handcuffed our hands together and took the key. She said when we are done we can go and get them.

"We have to spend 24 hours TOGETHER" I said

"Hey Buttercup!" Blossom said with her leg attached to brick's leg with a rope

"Blossom don't go to fast!" Brick said

"So I guess every one is doing this whole partners attached to each other thing" I said

"Not everyone!" Bubbles came running with Boomer following.

"We just have to stay between 5 meters of eachother" Boomer said

"Oh….okay, wait….. HEY NO FAIR" Brick said

"So….I now have room 37 what about you guys?" Bubbles asked

"I have 38!" Boomer said.

"39" I said

"40" Butch said

"41" Brick said

"I got 42" Blossom said

"Thats what I call a coincidence!" Bubbles said

"gREAT we are paired up with the pinky puffs" Brick said

"But can't we at least TRY to get along? I mean you guys are after all stuck together"

"Um how about NO!" I said

"Fine Bc your call but it's YOU who's stuck with butch" Bubbles said then running of with Boomer.

"Well….we gotta get some…cake, yeah we gotta get some cake….so bye!" Blossom said

"Hey wait you guys can't leave me with!….Butch." =_=

…

…

…

"Hey! Whatcha looking at me for?"

"Um…..Butters there might be a slight problem…"

"What?"

"I need to go to the man's room"

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me! How the hell are we gonna manage to do THAT?"

"…"

"…"

 **L8er**

"F*CK NO! NO WAY IN HELL AM I DOING THAT I AM NOTTT- YOU WON'T CATCH ME DEAD UGGHHH"

"Come on real quick-"

"NOPE NOPE NOPEDY NOPE NOOOOO"

Stupid stupid stupid Butch….He will NOT I repeat NOT make me go into the boys' bathroom and wait by the urinals. First of all I don't need to see that Second of all what if someone sees me? And third of all HELL NO! I stood there not moving a muscle until I started moving…..no wait I was being DRAGGED! By BUTCH….Well f*ck that escalated fast.

"Okay close your eyes turn around and cover your ears…oh and make some noise."

"Um, ok?" What the hell is he up to. Eh well here goes nothing….

"LALALALALALALA DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO SAY UMMMM I HATE BUTCH HE IS SOOOO-"

"OKAY you can stop I'm done"

"Supriiiiseeee"

"OH MY FUCKEN GOD I'M FREEE YOU PICKED THE LOCK? THANK YOUUU"

"But just so I can go to the bathroom"

"Who says?"

"Me"

"Noooooo I don't wanna"

"Oh come on, I know you liked being near me" Why that little- "Cya!"

Huh. He just left…..why'd I have to close my eyes and ears though? Dang sometimes I don't get him…

 **WELL THATS THE END of this chapter….yup…..*cough cough*…..ah ha….WELL REVIEW!**


End file.
